The Fall of a Warrior
by XxLonelySoul
Summary: Après la mort d'Allison plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, Scott ainsi que Lydia et les autres se rendent compte qu'ils ont perdus une amie, une fille et un amour pour certains. Ils vont tous devoir lui dire adieu, une dernière fois...


_Coucou à tous !_

_Voici mon tout premier écrit et O.S sur ma série chouchoute alias Teen Wolf ! Je suis toute excitée et un peu nerveuse en même temps d'écrire sur cette série aha, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sincèrement ! ;)_

_Cet O.S décrit l'enterrement d'Allison, ainsi que le ressentiment des personnages sur sa mort. J'ai voulu écrire sur ce "moment" en particulier, car je trouve ça vraiment dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu un moment flashback ou même cette scène sur Allison en sa mémoire, voilà ! Cet écrit se déroule entre la saison 3B et la saison 4._

_Voilà donc... n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture surtout ! :)_

* * *

Ses pieds nus foulaient à pas lents la moquette blanc cassé de la chambre, la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu lissant délicatement le tissu de sa robe avant de prendre place sur le siège de sa coiffeuse. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de lentement relever les yeux vers le miroir, un regard lointain et hagard perdu dans les perles salées encore rassemblées au coin de ses yeux verts noisette. C'est d'un geste lent et négligé qu'elle les fit disparaître du revers de la main, en évitant d'irriter un peu plus encore ses yeux rougis par la peine et la souffrance. Elle prit entre ses doigts fins un coton disposé dans le bocal à sa gauche, essuyant délicatement ses joues humides des larmes qu'elle avait une énième fois versée depuis déjà tôt ce matin.

Lydia Martin n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser abattre facilement, s'était une jeune femme forte, et intelligente. Une jeune femme avec son caractère, qui savait garder la tête haute peut importe les circonstances et qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une meneuse, dans le sens propre du terme.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle se répétait en vain, devant son miroir d'un ton convainquant et sincère lorsque les événements devenaient trop lourds à porter pour ses épaules frêles, qui se valaient fortes et imposantes quand il le fallait. Lorsque, la présence de ses amis n'était plus suffisante à combler le creux dans sa poitrine. L'angoisse, mélangée à la solitude qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle était venue à s'étendre inconsciente et presque sans vie sur le terrain de crosse. Meurtrie, et réduite en lambeaux par son bourreau qui n'avait cesser de la manipuler, et de faire de sa vie un enfer depuis cet instant précis.

Une angoisse profonde, qui n'avait cessée de s'intensifier au fil du temps alors que son pouvoir grandissait, au même rythme que les menaces et dangers qui planaient continuellement au dessus de sa tête, mais surtout au dessus de celles de ses amis. Ses amis, qui jusque là suffisaient à soulager cette sensation douloureuse, et distincte enfouie au plus profond d'elle. Mais plus maintenant, plus en cet instant du moins.

La jeune rousse plaça soigneusement ses divers pots et affaires de maquillage devant elle, bien décidée à se redonner une contenance. D'apparence, du moins...

C'est minutieusement qu'elle s'affaira à cacher les cernes ancrées sous ses yeux, la pièce presque plongée dans un silence morbide alors que Lydia continuait à masquer la fatigue et le désespoir visible sur son visage derrière un maquillage soigné et naturel. Son humeur n'était pas propre à ressembler à un star de cinéma prête à fouler le tapis rouge, mais simplement à rester présentable pour l'épreuve qu'il l'attendait sous peu.

La jeune femme se stoppa soudainement dans ses actions, fixant un moment l'apparence qui se reflétait dans le miroir, son visage arborant maintenant un air sain et convenable tout comme ses cheveux, qui étaient relevés en un chignon classique et soigné. Elle baissa lentement les yeux pour regarder un instant la robe qu'elle portait, sobre et d'un noir profond, à l'image du sentiment qui creusait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

La gorge de Lydia se serra alors, son esprit sortant doucement de son interminable léthargie en réalisant peu à peu ce qui l'attendait dans quelques minutes à peine désormais. Le souffle de la jolie rousse se bloqua un court instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant lentement après quelques cognements légers, laissant apparaître sa mère parfaitement apprêtée à son habitude un sourire délicat sur ses lèvres maquillées.

_- Ma chérie.. ? Tu es prête, non devons y aller..._

L'adolescente sourit légèrement en hochant doucement la tête, le cœur lourd et serré en se relevant lentement de son siège. Ramassant ses chaussures au passage, elle les enfila d'un geste lent et machinal avant de sortir en silence, sa mère refermant la porte derrière elle un léger sourire préoccupé et inquiet glissant sur ses lèvres le temps d'une seconde.

* * *

La maison était plongée dans le silence alors que Melissa montait une à une les marches de l'escalier, s'arrêtant lentement devant la porte de chambre de son fils, hésitant un instant à toquer. Elle se décida finalement après de longues secondes, donnant de légers coups contre le bois avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte pour le trouver là, assis sur le bord de son lit le regard dans le vide. Elle poussa un léger soupir, venant prendre place à ses côtés un sourire compatissant étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

Scott resta silencieux, immobile à regarder ses mains sans vraiment les voir complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs. Les événements défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit, par bribes... images, lui rappelant continuellement la terrible réalité à laquelle il allait devoir faire face une nouvelle fois.

C'est dans un geste lent qu'il posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, toujours posée délicatement sur son épaule dans un geste aimant et rassurant. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, un très faible sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se décida à dire quelque chose après un long moment de silence pensif.

_- Je vais bien... maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'assure..._

Melissa rendit un faible sourire doux et compatissant à son fils, caressant lentement sa main silencieusement avant de finalement se relever après un long moment, déposant un baiser sur son front délicatement avant de quitter la chambre. Scott laissa échapper un profond soupir, fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en sentant une présence, Isaac debout contre l'encadrement de porte, les bras croisés.

_- Salut..._

L'alpha lui sourit légèrement en restant assis sur le bord du lit à le regarder, Isaac restant les bras croisés en regardant pensivement le sol sans dire un autre mot.

_- Salut... on s'inquiétait, tu sais. Ça fait quelques jours déjà qu'on ne t'a pas vu..._

Le jeune bêta resta longuement silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le plancher en bois du couloir alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa cravate de couleur sombre. Tout comme Scott, il était habillé en un costume simple mais sobre, une chemise blanche étant le seul habit qui apportait une once de couleur autre qu'un éternel noir profond. L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un souvenir naquit dans son esprit, se souvenant des rares fois ou il avait dû en porter un. La première fois s'était pour la fête de célébration organisé pour son frère, lorsque celui-ci venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était officiellement enrôlé dans l'armée.

Isaac était jeune à cette époque, très jeune... l'époque où sa maison, du moins son ancienne désormais était encore synonyme de joie et de bonheur. Une époque où son père était encore réellement son père, stricte certes, très dur mais pas violent. Pas avant, du moins... Pas avant la mort de son frère. Camden... son grand frère, qui avait toujours pris soin de lui. Qui avait toujours été là, pour lui... L'enfer avait commencé quelques semaines à peine après sa disparition, révélant une version plus poussée et sombre qu'était déjà son père auparavant. Certains moments il souhaitait avoir des souvenirs de son protecteur, beaucoup plus... du moins.

Il avait perdu son frère, son père... Même s'il hésitait encore entre le fait que ce soit un drame, ou plutôt un soulagement. Ce qui part moment le faisait se sentir plus bas que terre, et même insensible à y réfléchir. Son père avait pris soin de lui, lui offrant un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans son assiette tout les jours... mais d'un côté, il savait que tout ces traitements n'étaient pas normaux, et inhumains même pour reprendre les mots que lui avait un jour délivré Allison lors d'une soirée passée à discuter ensemble.

Allison...

_- Isaac.. ?_

Le jeune loup resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment, les yeux rivés sur le sol et la mâchoire douloureusement crispé avant qu'il ne relève finalement la tête vers Scott, un léger sourire sur le visage.

_- Ouais... je sais. Tu viens, on va finir par arriver en retard..._

Scott s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa en le voyant déjà s'éloigner pour descendre les escaliers, se relevant finalement pour le suivre dans le silence le plus complet comme le reste de la maison toujours.

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski coupa lentement le contact après avoir garé sa voiture, se renfonçant dans son siège avant de tourner la tête vers son fils qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ. Stiles était occupé à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent, n'ayant pas encore fait attention à l'arrêt du véhicule ni au regard de son père, qui finit par briser prudemment le silence.

_- Inutile... de te demander si tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas..._

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un profond soupir, laissant négligemment tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête son regard toujours ancré dehors.

_- Je respire la forme... comme tu peux le voir, merci de le demander papa._

Le shérif sourit très légèrement sans le lâcher du regard, n'osant rien ajouter de plus en sentant sans mal son état d'esprit agacé et distant. Stiles ferma brièvement les yeux un instant, tournant doucement la tête vers son père en se redressant faiblement dans son siège.

_- Excuse-moi..._

_- Ce n'est rien, je comprend..._

Le jeune humain soupira longuement, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts sans bouger de sa place en parlant tout bas, presque silencieusement d'un air lointain et perdu.

_- Tu es bien le seul dans ce cas..._

Le shérif Stilinski fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa remarque, attendant patiemment en silence qu'il se décide à parler sans le quitter des yeux. Il connaissait bien son fils, sur le bout des doigts même s'il pouvait dire désormais. Stiles n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis ces quelques jours. Il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, dérochant les nombreux papiers et indices qu'il avait regroupé sur son grand tableau transparent.

Il avait quasiment jeté tout ce qui y avait été accroché, effaçant les écritures diverses qui y avaient été inscrite et enlevant également les nombreux fils rouge sang reliés un peu partout. Il ruminait, seul dans son coin à essayer désespérément de trouver une solution, une explication sur ce qui c'était passé sans y parvenir. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait aucune, aucune issue miracle à trouver.

Stiles inspira profondément, ses poings se serrant progressivement alors que l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans un geste lent et muet, l'adolescent se tourna finalement vers son père, qui lui était toujours à l'écoute et parfaitement calme en le regardant.

_- Oui, je ne comprend pas figure toi ! Comment... comment ça a pu arriver, je veux dire, c'est juste... c'est inimaginable ! Est-ce que ça va continuer comme ça, on va vraiment devoir regarder les gens qu'on aime et auquel on tient... mourir, les uns après les autres ?! D'abord Erica, puis Boyd, Heather, Aiden même... Allison..._

Le jeune homme s'arrêtant un instant dans sa tirade alors que le nom de la jeune femme se glissa sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire se serrant légèrement alors qu'il poursuivit son ton devenant plus calme et presque lointain maintenant.

_- Scott est totalement dévasté... Je sais qu'il essai de garder une contenance devant tous, mais personne n'est dupe. Il l'a perdu lui aussi, comme nous tous... Lydia ne répond plus à personne, Isaac est introuvable... et monsieur Argent... il... il a juste perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait, perdre Allison... Il est seul au monde maintenant, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir à ce moment même. Je... je n'ose même pas penser, à la manière dont je me sentirais, si... j'en venais à te perdre, toi aussi..._

La gorge du shérif se serra difficilement aux paroles de son fils, l'attirant immédiatement contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Stiles renifla faiblement, se laissant faire sans broncher en retournant aussi étroitement l'étreinte donnée par son père, le regard perdu dans le vide et le cœur lourd à cette pensée.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés de cette manière dans un silence le plus total, profitant d'un échange qui paraissait le plus banal entre un père et son fils et qui n'avait besoin d'aucune parole pour l'illustrer.

Il aimait son fils, au moins autant que Stiles l'aimait. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, Stiles avait perdu sa mère... il ne se permettrait pas de le perdre, lui aussi. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le shérif Stilinski tapotant d'un geste aimant l'épaule de son fils qui lui fit un léger sourire bien que profondément sincère avant de se décider à sortir de la voiture.

* * *

Un silence presque religieux planait dans l'air alors que la jeune rousse marchait parmi une nuée de silhouette toutes vêtues de noir, arpentant la triste pelouse bien terne du cimetière au côté de sa mère. C'est la gorge serrée qu'elle vint prendre place sur l'un des sièges libres disposé à quelques mètres devant le cercueil d'un blanc pur et délicat, une imposante couronne de fleurs véritables elles aussi blanches posée soigneusement au dessus de celui-ci.

L'adolescente sentit son estomac se nouer à cette vue, baissant les yeux sur ses mains délicates qui tenaient avec soin une magnifique rose blanche. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les pétales humides et sains qui l'habillait, relevant lentement la tête vers sa mère qui vint prendre place à sa droite un léger sourire sur les lèvres en soutenant un parapluie au dessus d'elles aussi terne que la robe qu'elle portait. Lydia fronça doucement les sourcils, levant doucement les yeux au ciel n'ayant pas remarqué jusque là le ciel grisâtre et la fine pluie qui venait à tomber depuis quelques minutes à peine.

Les nombreuses silhouettes inconnues déployèrent toutes unes à unes des parapluies aux couleurs sombres et fades sous ses yeux encore remplit de tristesse, une atmosphère plus funèbre et mélancolique encore flânant dans l'air frais qui régnait. La pluie tombait finement sur la pelouse défraîchit et sur ses ôtes occasionnels, un léger son de gouttes qui tombent se faisant entre sur la toile des nombreuses ombrelles en une triste mélodie. Comme si le ciel venait à pleurer lui aussi la perte d'un de ses anges.

La jeune rousse se figea légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son avant-bras, lever les yeux vers Scott qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés un doux sourire voilé de tristesse s'affichant sur son visage. Lydia lui rendit faiblement son sourire, venant poser délicatement sa main sur la sienne en un geste compatissant baigné de gratitude d'être présent à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Le jeune alpha n'avait beau pas le montrer, elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'il souffrait de cette perte au moins autant qu'elle. Allison Argent, sa meilleure amie et confidente toujours présente pour elle, était aussi dans le cas du jeune homme son premier et unique amour. La personne qu'il s'engageait toujours à protéger depuis le début, de lui même au tout commencement alors qu'ils étaient tous encore plongés dans un monde rationnel et plus ou moins normal.

Tout comme son mentor, il avait vu mourir son premier amour dans ses bras. Il n'oubliera jamais son regard, son visage à ce moment même où la vie venait à la quitter dans un souffle faible et bref. D'une part il se sentait coupable, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger comme il voulait toujours le faire depuis l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Culpabilité qu'il sans le savoir, partageait aussi avec le jeune bêta qui venait d'apparaître quelques mètres plus loin le regard tristement perdu dans le vide. Scott sourit faiblement en silence en le regardant un moment de sa place, se décidant à se lever pour aller à son encontre après s'être tourné vers la jeune rousse.

_- J'en ai pour deux minutes..._

L'adolescente acquiesça silencieusement alors que le jeune alpha rejoint en quelques pas Isaac, appuyé plus loin contre un arbre sans oser regarder personne. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas juste devant lui, fourrant lentement ses mains dans ses poches de costume en se contentant simplement de le regarder sans dire un mot. Attendant patiemment face à lui, la voix du jeune bêta se faisant entendre presque comme un murmure parmi la légère brise.

_- Je ne peux pas..._

_- C'est dur pour nous tous, tu sais..._

Isaac resta un moment muet, occupé à regarder le sol et à jouer nerveusement avec le bout de sa cravate lentement la mâchoire faiblement crispé.

_- Tu ne comprends pas..._

_- Alors explique moi._

_- C'est ma faute..._

Scott fronça faiblement les sourcils en l'entendant, le regardant toujours calmement alors que les sièges à plusieurs mètres de là commençaient à se remplir un à un. Isaac releva finalement les yeux vers lui, l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait réellement confiance sa voix se faisant plus clair et amère de culpabilité.

_- Elle est morte par ma faute, Scott. Elle est morte en essayant de me sauver. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si elle ne s'était pas déconcentrée pour m'aider jamais, jamais elle ne serait morte ! Elle est morte, Scott ! Morte, partie, pour de bon jamais plus on ne la reverra jamais plus tu comprends ça ?! Jamais._

Le jeune alpha resta silencieux un long moment, parfaitement calme toujours bien que sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus inconsciemment à ses mots, se rapprochant un peu plus de son ami sans lâcher son regard en parlant d'un ton calme et direct comme il le faisait souvent.

_- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort Isaac, personne ne l'est. Elle était là pour sauver Lydia, elle est venue pour ça comme nous tous. Ce qui est arrivé, n'est la faute de personne tu m'entends. Personne. Elle était déterminée à venir la sauver, à aider comme elle l'a toujours été. Personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis, c'était Allison. Une battante, qui aurait fais n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Une combattante, qui ne reculait devant rien. Jamais..._

Isaac releva lentement les yeux vers celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère à présent, la gorge douloureusement serrée en silence alors que Scott déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre.

_- Elle est morte... Elle nous a quitté, elle est partie... définitivement. On va devoir, vivre avec ça... relever la tête, un peu plus tout les jours. Mais en attendant, aujourd'hui... est le seul et l'unique où l'on peut réellement lui dire au revoir. Lui dire... adieu, comme il le faut._

Scott regarda le jeune bêta qui hocha lentement la tête, la gorge nouée avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le jeune loup serra durement la mâchoire avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras le temps d'une brève étreinte reconnaissante et sincère. Il s'éloigna finalement pour venir prendre place sur un des sièges libres du fond, la tête rivée vers le sol alors que l'alpha aux cheveux foncés ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Stiles qui était assis à quelques rangées devant eux près de son père se tourna lentement vers son frère de cœur, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres en partageant avec lui un regard lourd de sentiments toujours dans un silence le plus total. Il détourna doucement les yeux après un moment, les posant par hasard sur la jeune rousse assise non loin tout devant et qui regardait ses mains tristement. Il se leva discrètement après avoir fait un signe à son père, venant prendre place à sa gauche son cœur se serrant à la vue de son visage visiblement pâle et fatigué sous son maquillage léger.

C'est presque dans un geste inconscient qu'il posa sa main sur les siennes dans un geste tendre et délicat, Lydia levant les yeux vers lui après un moment ses yeux déjà faiblement humides. La gorge du jeune garçon se noua difficilement à cette vue, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire de plus que de caresser précieusement ses mains de la sienne avec grande douceur, essayant de la rassurer et la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

La jolie rousse soupira doucement, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir lui accordant un tendre sourire sincère mais profondément triste alors qu'une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air.

**[RyanDan - Tears Of An Angel]**

C'est à cet instant que Chris Argent apparut enfin, le teint terne et fatigué alors qu'il serra de nombreuses mains et fit de brèves étreintes aux personnes réunit près du cercueil. Ses traits semblaient tirés, signe évident d'une fatigue prononcée tout comme ses cernes à peine dissimulées sous ses yeux. Il portait un costume sobre et élégant, sa barbe était soigneusement rasée bien que plus longue qu'avant, sa tristesse cachée derrière un masque d'apparence détaché et froid. Le temps d'une seconde son regard croisa celui d'Isaac, puis de Scott qui lui fit un léger sourire maladroit mais noyé de sincérité. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Chris lui rendit son très faible sourire avant de prendre place sur un des sièges de la première rangée face au cercueil.

La musique défilait au fur et à mesure que le prêtre présent délivrait les paroles et mots prêtés à la situation. Une fois avoir terminé, les personnes présentent se levèrent une à une afin de déposer chacune leur tour une rose blanche au somme de la couronne chargée de fleurs.

Quand vint le tour de la jeune banshee, Stiles lâcha tout doucement sa main alors qu'elle se releva en se dirigeant à pas lents vers le cercueil de bois blanc vernis. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle déposa dans un geste délicat la rose avec les autres, se laissant un instant pour effleurer du bout des doigts le bois lisse et étonnement froid. Une larme roula inconsciemment sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde sans même pouvoir le contrôler alors que la réalité la frappait en plein visage. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait perdu pour toujours... Elle était morte, en voulant venir courir à son secours. Elle retira lentement sa main tremblante, une vague d'émotions de toutes sortes tombant lourdement sur elle. Ses doigts se serrèrent à en devenir blanc alors que ses paupières se fermèrent, respirant profondément afin calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme qui avait pris place à ses côtés remarqua sans mal que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se releva lentement pour venir poser ses mains de part ses épaules. La ramenant doucement vers sa place alors qu'elle se laissa faire sans même rechigner, trop bouleversée pour réussir à dire quoique ce soit. La gorge de Stiles se noua douloureusement au visage baignée de larmes de son amie, fouillant minutieusement dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un paquet de mouchoir, lui en tendant prudemment un. Lydia sourit tristement en le prenant, le remerciant silencieusement en essuyant ses joues puis ses yeux sans prêter intérêt à savoir si son maquillage serait ruiné à ce stade.

L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration, fermant lentement les yeux sous les yeux inquiets de Stiles avant de poser sa tempe délicatement contre son épaule dans un geste avide de réconfort et de contact humain. Le jeune homme bien que faiblement surpris passa naturellement sans même réfléchir un bras autour de son épaule, la serrant doucement contre lui dans un geste aimant et réconfortant. La banshee laissa apparaître l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, profitant sans ménagement de ce moment de tendresse contre celui qu'elle savait qu'il serait toujours présent pour elle.

Au fil des minutes plusieurs personnes passèrent à sa suite, quand se fut au tour d'Isaac qui déposa avec délicatesse la rose parmi les autres avant de venir reprendre sa place. Son regard toujours rivé sur le sol pour ne laisser voir à personne ses yeux visiblement humides, gardant sa faiblesse pour lui alors que Scott se leva à son tour. Le jeune alpha caressait doucement les pétales de la rose du bout des doigts, des images d'Allison lui revenant en mémoire. Leur première sortie au bowling, leur premier baiser, leur première dispute aussi... ses sourires, ou encore son rire. Des choses si simples, et pourtant si précieuses qui disparaissait emportées avec elle en ne laissant que des souvenirs pour se rappeler.

Il aimait Allison, du plus profond de son cœur. Elle était son premier amour, celui qu'on oublie jamais. Sa perte était un déchirement, elle était morte dans ses bras s'accrochant jusqu'à son dernier souffle en ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait. C'est la gorge et le cœur serré qu'il déposa lentement la rose au dessus des autres, une larme naissant au coin de ses yeux qu'il retient tant bien que mal disant un dernier au revoir silencieux à son premier et éternel amour.

Lorsque toutes les personnes furent passées, il ne resta plus que le tour de Chris qui était resté muet et immobile depuis le début de la cérémonie. L'homme aux traits tirés par la peine se leva dans un geste lent et presque cérémonieux, s'avançant vers le cercueil de sa défunte fille le cœur lourd de regrets et de tristesse. Il se rappelait encore de ses mots, quelques heures plus tôt avant que le drame ne se produise. Allison, sa fille chérie et protégée lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était fier de lui. Fier d'eux... Il s'était contenté d'embrasser son front sans répondre, pensant qu'ils leur restaient tout le temps nécessaire encore devant eux mais il avait eu tord. A présent elle était morte, tuée en combattant et en voulant protéger ses amis. Il regrettait, amèrement même de ne pas lui avoir dis ces mots si banals et pourtant si important qu'étais je t'aime. Il s'en voudrait, tout le reste de sa vie de ne pas avoir eu l'idée même l'automatisme de lui dire.

C'est dans un geste lent qu'il déposa la rose au sommet de toutes les autres, se recueillant dans un moment de silence lourd de souffrance alors que la musique commençait atteindre sa fin la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort sur la ville de Beacon Hills. Il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse, alors qu'une faible et légère larme roula le long de sa joue caressant du bout des doigts la plaque d'adieu à sa fille où avait été gravé un texte.

_"To a daughter,_

_A friend,_

_A love,_

_A warrior,_

_A young girl,_

_A powerful woman._

_Goodbye, Allison Argent."_


End file.
